Misery and Love
by Kirasu Kyoitsukikage
Summary: This is my first crossover fic. it's a CCXDNAngel fic. so i hope that all of you enjoy it.Rated T for safety.


Yet another fanfic brought to you by Tsukimono.

This time I'll put in a character that will symbolise my feelings for…cough cough… And this will be the first crossover fic I do. It'll be a CCXDNAngel fanfic!

And I am NOT discontinuing A demon and an Amnesiac.

This idea wouldn't leave me alone...

Tsukimono.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or DNAngel.

And

'...' is Daisuke's inner speaking.

_'...' is Dark inner speaking._

xXx

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction to Misery and Love**

xXx

_Tsukino_

I felt a blush creep up my face as I studied the man on the screen.

He had purple hair that framed the most beautiful face in the world…and eyes so wonderful that they sucked you in when you looked into them…never have I seen such flawless amethyst-like eyes that glistened with the light from the moon.

It was none other than Dark the Fallen Angel.

His black wings spread out in the moonlit sky for just a moment before he disappeared from the cameras like he always did.

Dark was the Phantom Thief of Azumano who has appeared once again after a period of forty years.

Who is he? Why does he look the same as he did forty years ago according to the older people of Azumano?

"Dark…" I said softly.

How I longed to hold him…and for him to hold me tight and whisper sweet nothings…

How I wished that he would come and steal my first kiss…

Every night I closed my eyes with a wish that made me disappointed every time I awoke.

Deep in my heart…I knew that my longing could never be fulfilled.

And when I realised that…the tears, which were welled up in my heart would struggle to flow out…

I turned off the TV. I felt that looking at Dark gave me two feelings.

Misery and Joy.

The joy that one feels when they are in love and the misery felt when one is not loved back.

I loved him but I knew that he would never love me.

I walked over to my table and pulled out a photo album from one of the drawers.

Most of its pages were filled with pictures of Dark, which I bought from that annoying Takeshi.

I flipped the page until I came to the page that held the picture of my first crush.

The picture was really old and it was from a newspaper cutting.

Someone had given it to me thought I don't remember how and who it was.

The yellowed picture showed a 'man' with huge black wings and short hair. He wore clothes of a most curious fashion and had a…'bone' sticking out from his neck like a tail.

I still remembered the headline of the newspaper cutting.

'UNKNOWN CREATURE TERRORIZES CITY'

This particular cutting came from a New York newspaper…that is during the 1920s.

Somehow…the person in the picture didn't frighten me.

I just fell in love with the picture when I first saw it.

I think it was then I had an obsession with black-winged people.

I laughed a bitterly. There was no way that I could meet either one of them.

It was just impossible…right?

_Dark_

'_Hey, Daisuke…' _I said

'What do you want Dark?' asked my host annoyed.

'_I'm just bored…you don't have to be so harsh y'know…'_

'Sorry. But I just broke up with Riku today.'

'I know. I was there like always…wasn't I…' 

'Yea…but I still love her. It's just that…I don't want to keep this secret from her but yet…I can't tell her…'

I just couldn't reply that statement.

Daisuke was a good friend. In fact, he was a great brother.

I wished that I had my own body so that we were free to love whoever it was…without keeping any secrets from them.

I sighed.

'What's wrong Dark?' asked Daisuke.

'Oh. It's nothing. I just wish that I had my own body…'

_Tsukino _

I wonder who Dark really was. I mean…he probably has like some alternate identity…

Suddenly, I felt like I could make Dark fall in love with me.

I closed the photo album and put it back inside the drawer.

Dark…I love you.

But what if suddenly…the mysterious person in the picture appears?

I told that to myself hopefully. I hoped that…at least one of them would love me as much as I loved him.

_Chrno_

It's been…about eighty years since Rosette passed away.

I never had a contractor after her since I had my horns back…

But without her…I felt like my whole love life was gone…

I felt like I could never love anyone again…

I suppressed the overflowing emotions that tore my heart.

Now for the first time in many years, I stood on alien soil. I had left America for…Japan.

I had bought a house in a town called Azumano with the money the Church of Magdalene had given to me to pay for my living expenses since it was hard for me to get a job.

I sighed and boarded the train from Tokyo to Azumano.

xXx

how do you think I'll make them meet?

More fun awaits in Chapter 2.

Will Dark get his own body? How does Chrno fare in Japan? And what is going to happen to our main character…Tsukino?

Tsukimono.

xXx


End file.
